Observe and Protect III: In Like Love
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: Youhei will be finished with school before he knows it. Nothing in the form of the opposite sex has expressed interest in him... until now. *Final installment of Observe and Protect series, SunoTomo pairing*
1. Chance Encounter

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**I'm finally getting around to writing my stories! I've had another Clannad story planned for I don't even know how long. The idea of Youhei and Tomoyo as a couple would have been feasible had Youhei not done some of the stuff he did. Enjoy reading OP3!**

* * *

><p>So there Youhei Sunohara was, watching television whilst eating a quality sandwich. A short time later, Tomoya shows up and Youhei tosses him a bag.<p>

"Thank you for the meal." The school where they studied was typical and did not have much to it- you have your classrooms, sports fields, and storage room to put all the equipment in. A mysterious donor helped make possible the expansion of the storage room to put in a _lounge_ type of hang out area with the expanded place projected to happen.

This was Youhei's second year of high school and already he was making more friends than he could have ever imagined. Despite the persistent self-talk that being with girls will happen; his behavior sometimes did not allow for that to happen.

For dates to be had at Youhei's school, if you heard your name being discussed by the opposite sex and they seemed genuinely interested when discussing you, the person in question would step up and ask them out. There was no peer pressure or anything because rejection was handled very well. Back to the recently completed game space- funds were not had for some swank opening ceremony, so the faculty let the students have at it, but strangely, they were hesitant to go in there.

Youhei was all like **screw it**, and subsequently charged in there gladiator style to find the most quality of game rooms. You had it all in there- pool tables, arcade games, air hockey tables, and the wildcard? Why yes, they did have dartboards in there too. Soon his best friend, Tomoya, was in there as well as a couple more guys and they scattered; some playing pool, Tomoya trying his luck with the dart boards, and Youhei playing on the arcade games.

They were happy, and should be- a place was seemingly built just for them; a "man cave" of sorts, if you wish to liken it to that metaphor. Everything is penetrable though, well gender-wise. One day while playing darts, Youhei was hype because he was winning by several points over Tomoya. He was going to throw a dart dead-center to the board when the cool door chime sounded. Coming through the door were girls, and the few guys in the room at the time simply stood there mesmerized.

"Hope you don't mind because we are going to be regulars here," says the very brash class president, Kyou Fujibayashi. Flanking her was her sister Ryou, who was positioning herself to approach the "wanting to be a man" person playing pool. On the opposite side was Furukawa Nagisa, whom already has gotten acquainted with Tomoya, hence the lack of awkwardness.

"Anchoring" the group of friends was Tomoyo Sakagami, who seemed to look at the man continuing to play darts despite the group of girls entering the room. Youhei was oblivious to the fact that a girl was checking _him_ out, but he was already messing it up.

"You're pretty good at throwing darts." Youhei turned to see Kyou admiring his talent for the dartboard with some shameless flirting. The clueless boy would only muster a thank you to her but shockingly, she kept going at it, wanting Youhei to show her how to make a quality dart throw.

Meanwhile out of the corner of his eye, he sees Tomoyo talking with another girlfriend that had just entered the room. Wanting to play pool with her friend but having been declined, Tomoyo shrugs and starts to play on her own while Youhei continues with the darts and having Kyou fawn over him. For some reason, he could not stop staring at the silver-haired girl. She had a certain grace to her that Youhei did not see in other girls that he courted.

Still in the room a while later, Youhei steps up by tabbing Tomoya to be Kyou's partner in a friendly game of pool, secretly set up so Youhei would get to know Tomoyo better. She says some hobbies she likes to do, and he is enthralled further by the hobby listing. A short while later, the game ends and Youhei was going to say by, but Tomoyo tells her girls to hang out later, leaving Youhei planted next to the pool table, stunned that she did not say anything to him.

_I'm pretty sure we hit it off, and yet she leaves so abruptly?_

"Furukawa, does Tomoyo always do that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sakagami Tomoyo, does she always leave in a hurry?" Nagisa would only shrug her shoulders as she explained that Tomoyo does some questionable stuff from time to time. Youhei had long since finished his school work so after everyone had left, he decided to watch some television before heading back to his dorm.

**xxx**

He quickly got over Tomoyo not saying bye to him, seeing as though he would have plenty more opportunity to see her. Youhei knew something was going on because normally he would be his usual crazy self. Around Tomoyo, it was as though he was somebody different. Seeing an empty can, he decided to kick it and did so with enough force that it solidly went in a garbage bin. Seeing as nobody was there to witness it, Youhei triumphantly raises his arms in victory, all while some silver-haired girl looks on with a puzzled expression.

"Sunohara?"

"Hey… _Tomoy-Tomoyo?_ You saw all of that?"

"Yes, and it was quite impressive." Youhei was so worried about Tomoyo seeing him in that light that he failed to pay heed to the compliment that was just given.

**XXX**

**So that ends the first chapter of the third and final installment of Observe and Protect. It shall get better in the coming chapters. What do you think thus far? Leave reviews!**


	2. DAP

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>Youhei double took between the garbage bin and the beautiful girl that stood in front of him.<p>

"Sakagami-san?" Tomoyo had already waved goodbye and was turning to leave when she turned to once again face Youhei, whose mouth had narrowed considerably, a sign of nervous she picked up on. Wonder what he will say next, she thought as he started to approach.

"I know that Fujibayashi Kyou was all over me earlier today, and even gave me the 'go ahead' while we were shooting pool; however and I hope I don't blow it,"

"You will blow it if you don't start believing in yourself."

"Heh?" Tomoyo got to within inside a foot from Youhei's face, serious face still intact as the person she was looking at turned beet red in blush. She told him of how despite the lacking of knowing each other, she could tell he showed much confidence on the outside.

"You seem to be lacking something on the inside though… honestly if you have something you will like to tell me, then by all means say it. I promise I will not unleash a chain combo."

"That's a relief… wait a minute you wanted to use my body like a video game?" Tomoyo could not help but chuckle at Youhei's jokes, his seemingly "overreacting" to everything and anything that might cause a danger to him.

"Alright since you want me to say something, how's about we go out on a date sometime?"

"Alright."

"Yes! Wait, you said yes?" Tomoyo nodded her head that she did indeed want to go on a date, the reassurance causing Youhei to sweat some bullets. She asked him what she had in mind about where to go on a date, and Youhei wasted no time in explaining.

"I was thinking we can grab a sandwich and walk along the beach as we eat it, or is that not a great idea."

"Oh it sounds quite romantic, but shouldn't we hang out somewhere more nearby here?" Youhei took the hint, accepting the fact that Tomoyo wanted to take it slow before they go farther away from everyone and make a potential relationship _steady. _

"Might there be something else that we can do?"

"Let me think, let me think… oh right, how about a dinner and then go to a party at this warehouse one of Tomoya's friends is having?" Tomoyo warmed to the idea of dinner then a party because she and Youhei would have plenty of time to converse.

"I accept."

* * *

><p>Youhei and Tomoyo enjoyed themselves at dinner at a sidewalk restaurant and now they were headed to the warehouse for the partying.<p>

"Oh crap!"

"What is it Sunohara?"

"I don't know how to dance." Youhei was freaking out once again when Tomoyo gave a reassuring nudge on his forearm. That's a first, he thought, girls usually give the whole "reassuring nudge" on the shoulder; the forearm nudge felt different, it as a matter of fact felt really-

"Oy Sunohara, Tomoyo over here!" Tomoya waved his friends over to the warehouse, where there were three sections of the expansive place- a makeshift dance floor, bar, sitting area, and an outside entrance where the bathrooms were, as well as the ocean down the cliffs, making it a mesmerizing view.

Tomoyo, being stoic in her current image, looked around the warehouse damned if she do or don't; it was not the prime hour to party according to the unwritten rules, but she saw that the people were already getting crazy. She grabbed Youhei by the forearm and together disappeared to the side for a quick conversation.

"I don't know about this warehouse Sunohara. The ambience looks proper for a great party, but I'm worried that we are the youngest people in a huge place full of strangers."

"Don't you see Misae-san over there?" Tomoyo squinted, but she caught the resident dorm manager looking provocative while dancing some crude dance with one of her "friends." Tomoyo really didn't want to be here, but she could not lae up her dominant shoes due to the fear of Youhei being upset.

"We've really gone far from our neighborhoods,"

"You're not having fun are you Tomoyo?" Tomoyo looked at Youhei with apologetic eyes, telling him that she really is not comfortable in this environment, and asked if they could "go somewhere else."

"Please Sunohara, I know we've only just arrived, but something does not feel right about this place."

"I can't just leave Tomoya and my other friends like this, they'll hate me."

"What is more important… you know what, you can stay because I'm going to leave right now."

"Sakagami-san!" It was too late, seeing as Tomoyo had left the warehouse in some epic final flash, no Vegeta. Youhei was distraught, not wanting to believe that a girl he had grown quite smitten with just a few days prior had the gall to leave the party willy nilly like that.

"Oy Sunohara, there are some hot girls that want to dance with you man! Where's Tomoyo by the way?"

"She's gone, I mean she left the warehouse a minute ago." Tomoya could tell that his best friend was not in the best spirits at the moment, so he signaled for him to go to the back and watch the water "to clear your head." Youhei depressingly walked to the back of the warehouse, exiting to see the ocean.

**xxx**

It must have been the umpteenth pebble thrown into the ocean, not that Youhei was counting. He feels that big breaks don't swing his way; a girl actually said yes to going out with him and he goes in and screws it up completely. The party was still a ways away from being over, but Youhei had no interest in returning. A few more minutes staring in the water, he told himself, and then he would head home, swearing to not go out for a long time.

"The water looks really pretty at this time,"

"Huh I don't recall saying that,"

"No I did." Kyou sat right next to Youhei, who could not scoot away because of the narrowness of the stairs.

"I couldn't help but watch as your date left the party."

"Yeah well that could be the last date I ever have with Sakagami-san. You know, I just find ways to screw it up with girls, no matter how well it can go for me. I-I'm just going to go home right now." Youhei patted Kyou's shoulder as he got up, brushed some sand off his shoes, and proceeded to leave the party for good.

"_Sunohara-kun…_" Youhei stopped at the sound of Kyou's voice, something that sounded like an angel.

"Fujibayashi?"

"Call me Kyou-chan, stay and observe the stars with me Sunohara-kun." Youhei was completely taken aback at this flirtatious advance that came from this particular twin. What the hell, he thought, I've got nothing else to do in my dorm. So Youhei stayed and looked at stars whilst talking about the ocean and himself; he was on a 'date,' but it wasn't with the girl he originally asked out. As for the girl he originally asked out… she returned to the warehouse and saw the spectacle just below her on the steps play out.


	3. DAP 2: Switch

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo could not figure out for the life of her why she was running away from the warehouse and subsequently, running away from Youhei. She was all prepared to spend the evening partying up with her date and maybe getting a kiss from him; BUT, she found herself running… and then she stopped running.<p>

_Why am I doing this? I know I shouldn't be feeling like this since I recently met this person, but it's not fair to him since he decided to pick me over all the other beautiful women out there to take to the warehouse. I need to return to the warehouse to apologize, and then have a great time with Youhei._

That was plan for Tomoyo as she jettisoned back to the warehouse to look for Youhei to set things right. She noticed from the corner of her eye an exit sign flashing in the usual colors. As she started to head over there, Tomoyo noticed the outline of a girl that had pushed open the door and did not bother to close it. She did not like what she was going to find, a hunch told her.

**xxx**

_Stay and observe the stars with me Sunohara-kun._

Youhei knew as soon as Kyou said that to him, there was no chance that he could get up and leave to look for Tomoyo. One glance at the not shy twin revealed scores of shine around her, not to mention a winning smile. This is a good night, Youhei told himself, why waste it looking for someone that is not interested in dating me?

"Kyou-chan?"

_So he's calling her that now? I should've expected as much, seeing as I bailed on him not even 15 minutes into the party…_

"Yes?"

"What do you think of me?" It wasn't an alien question that Youhei asked because he found it odd that a girl, especially one as pretty as Fujibayashi Kyou, expressed verbal/non-verbal interest in him. She blinked, twirled her hair, and bit her lip in a cooing type of manner.

"I think you are a nice guy and…"

"You are not hearing me though," Youhei replied whilst mildly irritated, "I wanted to know what you think of me, and _why_ you think of me that way." This made Kyou shift uncomfortably from her right to her left leg, crossing them over a few times to get comfortable once again.

"You sure are asking many questions at one time… Normally I would be the one doing that."

"I apologize Kyou-chan, maybe it is an insecurity thing,"

"Far from it." Kyou explained to Youhei that she did not mean to be so defensive, that previous boys she dated were beyond direct with her, and that she was not expecting a boy to talk about feelings with her.

"As I said, I think you are a very sweet boy who seems to know how to treat a lady,"

"That's correct, but I have-haven't gotten much opportunity to show what I can be to a girl…" Youhei let the sentence trail to see how Kyou would react, hoping that she would do so favorably. It worked because Kyou seemed to inch closer to Youhei as his face reddened fast.

"Kyou-chan, I, um, want to go out sometime?"

"Here's my answer," she told him as her eyes closed and lips pursed up for a kiss. At this point, Tomoyo saw every action transpire in front of her and had enough, her girl instincts kicking in.

"Sunohara?" Youhei's face turned into a morning gargoyle, as he could barely turn around to see a disappointed Tomoyo looking at him and glaring daggers.

"When did you come back Sakagami?"

_You left out the suffix…_

"Just now, I truly felt bad about what I did, so I came to you here to apologize and see if we could start the night over again from when we entered the warehouse?" Tomoyo could not believe that she was saying this, seeing as her tone and attitude were usually the same. Now Youhei felt really and worse, felt binded by two belts that he did not know which one to pull on in order to be set free.

"Well Suno,"

"Why on earth have you returned Tomoyo when you already had your chance with Sunohara-kun?"

_She's already adding that suffix, and he's okay with it?  
><em>

"I explained to Sunohara that yes, I messed up, and was looking for an opportunity to repent you know, start over again?" By this time, Youhei had heard enough, getting up and walking past a calling Kyou and a confused Tomoyo.

"What are you doing?" both of them asked, scratching their heads at Youhei's sudden reaction to the last few minutes. He was near the door that led back inside the warehouse, gripping the cold door until his knuckles turned white.

"Why did you leave the warehouse so soon Sakagami?" Youhei's voice carried a venom that Tomoyo did not expect, taking a step back to recollect her thoughts. She knew that he was still upset over her leaving the party so quickly, but she did not know the upset feelings were still high.

"I was scared Sunohara,"

"Of what may I ask? I told you repeatedly at dinner and on the way over to the warehouse **and** at the warehouse itself that everything would be okay, that I would make sure that nothing bad would happen to you. By you leaving early, you did not have faith in my words. As a result of you leaving early, you hurt my heart considerably. Maybe we just weren't meant to date each other."

"Sunohara you have to believe me when,"

"**I **don't have to believe anything **you** say!" Why, Tomoyo was telling herself, why was Youhei suddenly turning so cold and being the jerk he was not when they had dinner? Where was the sweet, nice gentleman that was so chivalrous, did that person simply poof away?

"Kyou, you wanted to dance?" Youhei extended his hand as Kyou slowly rose and walked up to him to hold his hand as both people proceeded to enter the warehouse to dance the remaining night away. All Tomoyo could do was watch as her date let her rival, Kyou, enter the warehouse first before him. An awkward wind wisped between them as Tomoyo could feel tears coming from her eyes. Youhei turned just enough so that his eye could meet Tomoyo's. It was only for a brief moment, but Tomoyo could have sworn he had shed a tear.


	4. DAP 3: Turbulence

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>The bus ride back to the dorms was one of utmost mixed feelings. Youhei extended his hand and a sensual feeling grabbed back. It was not the soft hands of Sakagami Tomoyo, but rather Fujibayashi Kyou. Think about that for a minute- he slow danced with someone who at first glance, annoyed the living hell out of him. Youhei did not even pay attention to the elder twin's flirtatious advances, observing a certain silver-haired beauty playing billiard's all by her lonesome. His self-talk reflected some of this.<p>

_I'm pretty sure that was the longest 3-4 hours of my life. I'm not quite sure who it was that had their arms wrapped around me, resting her head against my chest as we slow danced the night away, concluded with a hug to say our respective goodbyes. That girl… was not Sakagami Tomoyo._

Youhei didn't bother waking up early on Sunday, neither did the other people in the dorms. It was early in the morning as some cracks in the blinds allowed the sun to shone through, fighting the cells that kept Youhei's sinus industrial strength dome cycled. Sleep was had for a few more hours, but then it was no more, seeing as someone was knocking on his door.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep!"

"It's 2pm Sunohara, please wake up."

"Misae-san?"

"It's me." Youhei asked the person on the other side of the door to reveal her name, but she would do so "only if you get up and open the door."

"What if I don't feel like it?"

"Sunohara that's not like you because even if you are being rude like you are now, you would still give in to a lady's request right?" Youhei immediately got up when he recognized the voice on the other side of the door. Opening it up, he was shocked to find Sakagami Tomoyo in a nice end of the week blouse with some natural make up applied on her face.

"Sakagami… oh yeah please come in. I apologize for keeping you waiting."

_That's the Youhei I remember_ Tomoyo was thinking to herself as she sat down at the table, bringing a small bag, taking out some of its contents and spreading it out on the table.

"Breakfast in bed," Youhei quipped as he was changing in front of his guest. Realizing what he was doing, he apologized whilst in hyper blush mode and tried to excuse himself to go take a shower. No need, Tomoyo told him, talking about "I don't mind" that you change in front of me.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo got up and 'helped' Youhei to finish changing, helping with putting on the shirt. His baseball bat was nearby as Youhei took a step back and his foot rolled on it, causing him to fall back as Tomoyo helped him put on the shirt, both people landing on each other on the floor with minimal things being shaken. Youhei and Tomoyo looked at each other… oh yes, that is the perfect way to describe two people who clearly care for each other and want to be together but cannot at the present time due to a certain circumstance.

"Tomoyo-"

"Stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you leave me on the stairsteps last night?"

"Tomoyo-ch,"

"Don't call me that!" Tomoyo was starting to cry from all the pent up emotions she was feeling, tears staining the fresh shirt she helped Youhei put on. Youhei was confused by Tomoyo's actions because he assumed because he did what he did, Tomoyo would try and forget about him. It was not the case, seeing as they were in his dorm room, together on the floor, she looking lovely and he mesmerized by her beauty. Such power Tomoyo invoked, that is what Youhei told himself in the days leading up to their date. It then went all down the tubes when she left.

"Why did you leave the party early?" Tomoyo got up from Youhei's embrace to steady herself against the wall, arms crossed because of the discomfort she immediately felt when hearing that question again. She weakly replied that it was a mistake to leave the way she did, without so much as a goodbye to her date. Tomoyo reiterated that she apologized for what she did, that she wanted to "make things right again" with Youhei, who really was growing irritated.

"Do you have any idea at all how much you hurt me by leaving early?" Youhei's voice was starting to rise, to a pitch that was scaring him, but could find a way to control it.

"It wasn't so much our peer's reaction because I was not at the warehouse last night for them; I was there for **you**. How do you thank me for focusing on you? Leaving early- you know what, it was not so much the public humiliation that hurt…" For emphasis, Youhei ripped off his fresh shirt to reveal a small bruise in his heart area. Tomoyo was worried about it, instinctively asking if he was okay.

"Sunohara that looks painful, shouldn't you go see a doctor about it?"

"Oh you don't need to worry about that Tomoy, I mean Sakagami. You had your chance to be mine because in all honesty, when you and the girls came to that new place at our school, you were the only one I had eyes on. You were the only girl who mattered. As a result of how you acted at the warehouse, those special feelings I had for you have gone away, and I doubt that they'll ever return."

"Lies…"

"I'm not lying Tomoy, **I mean Sakagami**."

"I may be tough, but I'm not stupid Sunohara. There is no conceivable way that you could forget about someone so quickly like that. The way you were so chivalrous at dinner and during the path towards the warehouse… I refuse to believe that whatever feelings you had for me are simply gone."

"Welcome to the real world Tomoy, I MEAN SAKAGAMI!"

"Therein lies the proof, you keep wanting to address me by my first name, but then quickly say,"

"You should probably get your things and leave." Youhei and Tomoyo both turned to see Kyou by the door, glaring at Tomoyo with lava-tipped daggers. Youhei sheepishly greeted Kyou, whom returned it with a kiss blow. Kyou repeated the aforementioned once again to Tomoyo, who felt weighed down by the mental scarlet L on her sinus. The silver-haired one took the hint and grabbed her things and weakly said that she'll be leaving.

"Sakagami Tomoyo…" Youhei told Tomoyo with his eyes, but she did not respond to the verbal seeing as the black aura consumed her atmosphere. Kyou closed the door and immediately launched herself at Youhei, who was not expecting it. They fell on his bed as she began to kiss him, resistance first had but then eyes closed in approval. Youhei's mind was the only thing that was not leashed.

_Why am I doing this to her? Does she deserve this? When she looks at me, I get transfixed. When he touches me, my veins coarse with feelings but when she kisses me, I get paralyzed. _

Kyouhei's intimate moment was interrupted with a loud confession said in a foreign language by the silver-haired girl.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Out Tomoyo, in Kyou? The story gets climatic next chapter!<strong>_


	5. Future Prospects

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**Tomoyo is somewhat ooc this chapter. Due to time constraints, I'm forced to rush things along this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Tomoyo left in a heap of emotional rage. There she was all dressed up, all to show the man she wanted to be with. Despite yelling in the intercom in the foreign language, she blushed when she stepped through the sliding door, remembering that she rested her head on Youhei's chest. <em>Surely you jest<em>, Tomoyo's subconscious was telling her, _you are seriously head over heels for a boy you barely even know?_ Tomoyo countered:

_So what if I am? Sunohara Youhei is exactly what I need in my life. I'm far too serious a person that boys stay far away from me. Youhei is different. Youhei is a boy that is not intimidated by me… he actually __**likes**__ this persona of mine. He wants me, but I messed up really bad…_

**xxx**

Meanwhile Kyou and Youhei were massaging their respective ears after hearing a familiar voice get primal over the dorm intercom.

"Does Sakagami Tomoyo have to yell so damn loud?" Kyou was pissed off, sitting upright with her legs over the bed and touching the floor. Youhei slid over and put his arms around Kyou, who smiled and tally blushed at the same time. She was happy that she had found a man as caring as Youhei, one that seemed to instinctively know how to make a lady feel better.

"Sakagami is just raging due to her wanting to be around these Herculean embrace of mine." Kyou easily felt better now that Youhei used his legendary sense of humor to cure her of the irritation fogging her body. For the next several minutes, Kyouhei remained stationary in their embrace, hearing each other's breaths course through each other as well as the clock tick and tock. Within Youhei's embrace, Kyou felt empowered, like she could do whatever she pleased knowing that she was fast carbonizing a rock that she could lean on during her time of need.

"Say Youhei, hows about we go to a party later?"

"The day before the new week is supposed to start? Are you sure?" Kyou insisted that they go to this kickback the cousin of one of her friends is having. Youhei is still unsure about it, reminding Kyou that he usually sleeps early on Sunday in order to prepare for the next week. Kyou starts to flash her puppy eyes, dropping down to her knees in pleading for Youhei to reconsider.

"You'll have so much fun Sunohara-kun, please go with me."

"I'm sorry Kyou, I really need to,"

"Feel these lips… I want to feel your lips once more Sunohara-kun." Youhei was thrust into the more lustful, most passionate of makeouts ever. Kyou did all the things girls do when making out, leaving Youhei glowing when they pulled back. Youhei did indeed change his mind.

* * *

><p>"Sunohara please listen to me!" Tomoyo could not get Youhei to remain still so she could have a conversation with him. Kyou seemed really preoccupied at the moment, not quite yet aware that Tomoyo was trying to speak with her man. Youhei reminded Tomoyo that he did not wish to speak to her .<p>

"You had your chance with me Sakagamiiiiiii…." At the saying of her last name, Youhei's thoughts were stopped when Tomoyo had to unleash her trump card, quickly brushing her lower lip across his and saying something that he could decipher.

"Sakagami, did you say something to me through the dorm intercom."

"That's correct, but it makes no sense in revealing what it was that I said because you currently have a girlfriend. I always wanted to do that since the day I knew you were different from the other boys. I, um, should probably leave."

"Sakagami…"

"I see you have moved on from me. I'll be leaving now. Take care Sunohara." Tomoyo had her head down in shame as she left the kickback, leaving Youhei there with his bottle of soda that was cracking on his left hand, with some blood dripping from the cut.

"Youhei-kun, what the hell is that on your hand? Oh my god, you're bleeding!" Kyou was wailing as she got a cold towel to subdue the bleeding from the tightly gripped and cracking bottle. Youhei told her that he wanted it to be like this. She did not comprehend, insisting that she bandage him up.

"Will you stop Kyou? Why do you feel you need to do all of this for me, am I not allowed to have a choice? Am I not allowed to breathe?" Youhei's sudden rise in his voice caused Kyou to fall back some, eventually the momentum causing her to collapse her rear end on the chair nearby her.

"What is this Youhei-kun?"

"Stop trying to make something out of us Kyou. We are friends; well actually, friends are the most we can actually be. What we've had these past few days has been nothing but lust. Not love nor commitment, but rather lust. When Sakagami left, I had an epiphany and that epiphany told me which girl was needed in my life."

"What did that tell you Youhei-kun?" Kyou knew whom he was going to say, so she closed her eyes and tried her best not to cry, trying to think of stuff to do to make herself not cry. She didn't have to wait long when a tall boy with a helpful extended hand and a rose on the opposite hand called for her to stand up. Kyou was stunned as her eyes dilated wildly upon seeing who it was that called for her.

* * *

><p>Youhei was panting and grinding his teeth as the wound on his left hand was getting worse by the second. He was heading back to his dorm since there was no money for a hospital, hoping to find something in the tiny first aid box plus some water to make the pain lessen and eventually take the painstaking route of healing naturally.<p>

"Sakagami! Sakagami I'm sorry, where are you?" Youhei's attempts to get Tomoyo to appear went futile. The injured hand was now swollen to the point that he could not move it, causing him to curl out a vicious scream. Youhei saw the lighting- he was at the dorm, but he could barely see.

_Oh no I'm passing out! Please let me get inside so I can self-medicate._

His eyes were fighting to remain open, but he got wavey in his movements as the eyes were in the slit formation. Youhei was at the curb before he started his descent, a slow one that he will not remember until he wakes up again. An hour later he wakes up to find himself sleeping in his bed with a girl sprawled on his carpet sleeping. Seeing who it was and smiling for recognizing the face, it took all of his strength to get off the bed, pick her up, and switch places with the girl. Despite the pain he was in (which was not as severe as before), Youhei knew he had to do this before returning to sleep.

"Sleep peacefully… **Tomoyo**."

* * *

><p><strong>I expect there to be a few more chapters, no more than ten. SunoTomo will be cannon for the remainder of the story. Review!<strong>


	6. Defined Prospect

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>Tomoyo woke up feeling really good because in all honesty, what a difference 24 hours makes! From primaling via an intercom to getting her man back, all it takes is for certain sets of circumstances to occur for one to attain (or re-attain) their happiness. She could remember it like it had just happened:<p>

_Tomoyo was at peace, knowing that she had said what needed to be said. It would take some time, but moving on is what would eventually need to happen. She told herself this as she was walking past the dorms where Youhei lived. Focusing ahead, she noticed that a boy was howling in pain and calling out her name!_

"_SAKAGAMI!" That was Tomoyo that Youhei wanted to speak to, but she could only gasp as Youhei was making his descent down to the asphalt below. Luckily she wasn't too far away that she could not reach him, take him inside the dorms to administer first aid, and then tuck him in his bed. _

"… and I told myself that after tucking you in, that I would quietly leave and go home."

"I'm glad you stayed Tomoyo." Tomoyo's trademark **heh** reappeared as she turned to find Youhei crawl into bed next to her. She could not help but blush in embarrassment… and humility. Tomoyo asked Youhei why he switched spots with her.

"Well, I was going to say something funny, but I'll be direct with you- you helped me when you didn't have to. You could've let me wither on that asphalt outside of the dorms, but you did not. You did not have to administer first aid, but you did. How could I let such a beautiful girl sleep on the floor after doing what she did for me? It was tough for me to do the switch, but it had to be done."

"Sunohara, I-I don't know what to say,"

"I think I do…" Youhei narrowed his lips and started to blush as he closed his eyes and had his face gravitate closer to Tomoyo's, who too closed her eyes and leaned in for that kiss. Oh had Misae not barged in to yell at Youhei for skipping school.

"I don't care if you lost a hand, skipping school,"

"I almost lost my hand Misae-san." One look at Youhei's still-swollen hand made Misae blue line streak under the eyes. She quickly apologized and forgave Youhei, sternly warning him that further absences will not be tolerated.

"Misae-san's right, we skipped school today and it's the start of the new week. We are going to be behind." Tomoyo's school mode kicked in, and she was getting all panicky about missing assignments when she was #1 ranked in every student facet of their school. Youhei kissed her on the cheek for reassurance, which left a tingling feeling that resonated in Tomoyo's chest.

"Sunohara you're about to make me giggle… I can't believe I just said that."

"It's alright Tomoyo, I wouldn't have it any other way." Tomoyo smiled as she rested her head on Youhei's shoulder. Gradually, both returned to the laying position on the bed whilst holding hands.

"Sunohara?"

"Yes?"

"How are we on such great terms when I essentially said goodbye to you last night?"

"That's actually a great question. Um, can we actually talk about this on our official date on Saturday?" Tomoyo was confused, but then the light bulb switch was turned on and she quickly understood what Youhei meant by that. She agreed to talk about it at a more appropriate time.

"I don't want to ruin this moment because I'd like to have more moments like this with you Tomoyo. I'm not exactly a master on all things girl, but I do know intimacy is important and little things such as holding hands with your true significant other speaks volumes; and yes that was very deep."

"I appreciate you telling me these sweet words. Forgive me for being too serious because I've never had any boy treat me as nicely as you have." _Opposites attract_, Youhei told her in a whisper. You have two mellow people that dig each other but will they last if they ever got together? I'm sure they could but because they have the same type of personality, clashes could be fervent. You have Youhei and Tomoyo- a boy who is a jokester and a girl who is too serious. They most definitely can last because, well, Youhei needs Tomoyo for that kick in the rear and Tomoyo needs Youhei to loosen the screws if they are bolted too tight.

* * *

><p><em>Saturday evening-<em>

Youhei and Tomoyo head to the playground, hand-holding as they eye the swing set. This time, there were no parties that they will attend. Tomoya pleaded with Youhei to attend a bash, but he politely declined on account of spending a quality evening "with my girl."

"What a week!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she began swinging gently. The missed Monday meant double the workload each subsequent day of the week. There was no punishment for skipping because Misae called the school to explain what had happened. Youhei played his role proper at school, just a bit scaled back though. People were suspecting that something was going on between them since they had lunch together every other day, plus the looks they gave each other.

"Tomoyo, do you want to talk about what you were about to bring up back at the dorms?"

"Are you sure it's an appropriate time?"

"I think so because once we talk about this, our status will be more defined."

"Very well…" Youhei stuck out his pinky and had it reach over to Tomoyo's hand as it took the hint to interlock.

"Can I just, uh, start from the beginning?"

"Sure Tomoyo,"

"Okay then-I didn't know what to think when you asked me out. Back in the cave, Kyou was all over you with the flirting but when we played billiards, you started coming on to me. I left so abruptly because I was confused that a boy had flirted with me when as I've told you already, boys were usually intimated by me. You asked me out and then I was really happy because I never went that far with a boy." Youhei's pinky held Tomoyo's a bit firmer for the reassurance and so Tomoyo continued.

"Then I had to go and mess things up… I'll always be remorseful over that because I truly could not have you right now if you didn't forgive me and well." Youhei got up and with similar Tomoyo speed showed last chapter, grabbed her arm and flung her towards him. The momentum caused their lips to lose their virginity at the same time.


	7. Helping Hands

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**This chapter will advance the story time wise. Youhei and Tomoyo are going strong, but after some tears shed and girling out being done, Tomoyo and Kyou are friends again. Tomoya is dating Kyou, but some negative influences are clouding Kyou's judgment and is threatens the long-term of Tomoya and Kyou's relationship. There will be some SunoTomo, but the focus this chapter will not be on them.**

* * *

><p>It seemed that time had stopped, that the wind was dancing to an infinite samba. Words will verbalize soon enough for Youhei and Tomoyo but for now, they were content with what they had going right now. Tomoyo was happy because she could bury her face in her man's chest and let it be genuine. Youhei was happy because he had finally found the girl he wanted to be with… <strong>The end<strong>, no I'm kidding this story takes a different turn now-

_Eight months later…_

Spring is in full bloom and life could not be greater for Tomoya. He's going to graduate high school, he's popular, and he has a cute girlfriend to top it all off. Fujibayashi Kyou was vulnerable when he first saw her at the cave, immediately heading to Youhei and flirting incessantly. Upon further observation done by Tomoya, he could tell that she was nervous, or hiding some unknown insecurity. He could remember how it all came to fruition as he sipped his juice box under a tree.

_Kyou knew whom he was going to say, so she closed her eyes and tried her best not to cry, trying to think of stuff to do to make herself not cry. She didn't have to wait long when a tall boy with a helpful extended hand and a rose on the opposite hand called for her to stand up. Kyou was stunned as her eyes dilated wildly upon seeing who it was that called for her._

"_Tomoya-kun?"_

"_Fujibayashi, why are you on the ground?" Kyou did not know what to do but merely shrug as she grabbed Tomoya's hand and got lifted up until she was now standing._

"_I got this for you."_

"_Why? Why are you being so sweet to me?" _

"_Why?" Tomoya pulled Kyou close to him as her guard, which was being reinforced with several barriers, was all let loose as soon as she felt that reassuring hug. The rose Tomoya held in his left hand he placed above Kyou's left ear, to signal the change in availability._

"Babe are you daydreaming again?" Kyou had her hands covering Tomoya's face as he could not help but laugh at the quirkiness his girlfriend displayed. Sure the way they 'started' can be perceived by some as way too quick and abrupt, but not all relationships start the same way. Some people become a couple when the intended checks the yes box or some become an item when a dramatic event happens, to name some. In the case of Tomoya and Kyou, the latter is how theirs started and they were cool with it.

There were no problems thus far in the several months that they have been together. Nothing physical has happened since both are **waiting for that very special **time to do that. They've been on many a dates; more dates than parties since they want to work on their relationship and strengthen it into something impenetrable, that boyfriend-girlfriend bond that many couples fail to make a priority until it is too late.

"Kyou-chan, let's do something later."

"_What do you mean by, let's do something_,"

"Did you say something?"

"Oh no, did you mean watch a movie?"

"Yeah… um, Sunohara was kind to lend me his dorm for the night. We are switching residencies for the evening. He and Sakagami are doing stuff at my place while you and I, accompanied by a huge bowl of popcorn, will watch a movie of your choice. Please don't choose a romantic comedy." Oh Tomoya, does he not know about reactance theory?

Kyou did not know how to respond. Of course she wanted to spend the night in the arms of her man, breathing a sigh of relief when he didn't specifically say that he wanted to have sex. You see, lately some friends of hers that go to a different school have been feeding her stuff about Tomoya that she found troubling. She decided to use the special evening to air some things about that she heard.

* * *

><p>Kyou could not do it and when pressed by her friends, she had to lie in order to save face. She could not bring herself to discuss the issues because the night had been that amazing. Tomoya was such a gentleman to her that what her friends wanted to bring up she forgot when Tomoya started to massage her shoulders.<p>

"Kyou-chan" Tomoya kept saying as his girlfriend walked in front of her up the stairs and onto the second floor of classrooms where unbeknownst to them, the "friends" of Kyou's from a different school were in the shadows, listening to the entire scene unfold in front of them.

"Will you turn around and talk to me Kyou-chan? Why have you been ignoring me since our special night a few days ago? You have not returned any of my calls nor have you met up at our spot for lunch. Did I do something bad that night? Please talk to me." Kyou suddenly stopped and turned around to show a dejected look whilst her head was down. Tomoya got worried and immediately went to comfort his girlfriend who surely needed his arms around her waist right at this time.

"You never told him, did you?"

"Who the hell just said that?"

"WE DID," replied Kyou's friends, a group of hot girls dressed in dark clothing.

"I don't believe that you are the right man for Kyou,"

"Correct, our friend deserves someone that does not have a criminal record."

"Criminal record? What on earth are you lot getting at? My record is clean, clean as in nothing is wrong with it at all!" Tomoya had no chance versus a wolfpack, but damned if he does not fight for his girlfriend and the sanctity of their relationship. Youhei was walking with Tomoyo when he witnessed what was going on.

"Tomoyo, I got to help my best friend,"

"I know you do but this is not one of those times. Look over there, his girlfriend is there and it would be best if you and I stay out of this." Youhei reluctantly agreed, bowing into a classroom to stare out the window. Meanwhile-

"Kyou-chan, don't listen to them. If they were truly your friends, they will not try to break us apart,"

"So you do want to break up with Kyou… you are making her job easier,"

"I never said that, cut it out. Kyou-chan and I have built something special over these past eight months, and I'll be damned if I let you wolves try and tear us apart. Aren't I right, Kyou-chan?"

"Tomoyo I can't take this anymore,"

"Youhei, I can't let you go out there. You gave me your word that you would not interfere." Youhei fears that his friend is losing control of the situation fast and is helpless because he promised Tomoyo that he would not but in.

"You don't actually believe in what your 'friends' are saying, do you?"

"Kyou-chan?" Kyou started walking towards her friends, which was the ultimate slap in the face for Tomoya on account of the betrayal factor. _I get it know_, he told himself as he waited until he was far away from everyone to bawl his eyes out.

"Tomoya!" Youhei screamed as he dashed out from the empty classroom.

"Youhei, you promised you wouldn't interfere!" Tomoyo soon caught up to her boyfriend, who merely stared out the window to see someone walk with his bag on his usual shoulder and his head looking down. He turned to Kyou's friends, who were feeling themselves after they had caused (in their minds) for Kyou and Tomoya to break up.

"Our work here is done-"Not quite ladies because one Sakagami Tomoyo has something to say. Quickly dashing past Kyou's walking pace, she pushes the head of the wolves which causes a bowling pin effect.

"Are you happy at what you've caused?" The wolves were staring into a Tomoyo with red eyes, the type of anger that you should do best in keeping locked in somebody.

"You just ended a very adorable relationship and you are patting yourselves on the back? Huh? Why would do that to someone as pretty as Kyou? Someone who deliberately does something as you losers have shall never be considered a friend. Manipulating someone to have them live how you want them to is the height of cowardice. Now I can kick all of your asses at once, but I'll do this instead." Tomoyo grabs the head of the group by her collar as she dashes once more to the wall that is partially shaded, nearly choking her while she stays glued there.

"You will no longer associate with Fujibayashi Kyou. If I even get the slightest hint that you are doing so, I will make sure that you and your loser friends personally do not see what your respective next birthdays bring. Clear?" Tomoyo's red eyes turned white, the highest level of anger eyes one could have. The leader of the wolves nodded yes, crying for her and none of her friends to be hurt. Tomoyo let her go and shooed her and the rest of the wolves off as her eyes returned to normal.

"That'll teach them not to…" Tomoyo nearly collapsed to the floor in emotional fatigue; luckily Youhei was there to catch her as Kyou rushed to her friend's side as she fought back tears whilst grabbing her hand.

"That was so great,"

"Aren't you glad your girlfriend is this awesome?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Youhei kisses Tomoyo on the forehead as she turns to look at Kyou, who is still mesmerized by what had happened.

"I'm your friend?" Kyou asked Tomoyo, to which the latter nodded yes.

"We have plenty of time to talk in private later. Right now, we have to make things right with your boyfriend.

**xxx**

Tomoya could only muster sniffles now since his mind was too frail from repeatedly punching a small cinderblock he had found. He replayed the scene over and over again- his girlfriend going over to stand by her 'friends,' he running all the way home and before entering, unleashing a scream befitting someone who was going through excruciating pain. He heard someone ring the doorbell, but he barked that he was not going to open it.

"It's me Tomoya,"

"Go away dude, I don't feel like talking to you or anyone else-"

"There was a big misunderstanding earlier. Man you are,"

"Not with the girl of my dreams? **Thanks for reminding me**. Get the hell out of here Sunohara, can you not see that I do not want to TALK TO ANYONE RIGHT NOW?"

"There's no need to yell."

"Heh?" Tomoya got up to look at Tomoyo and Youhei arm in arm showing concern for their friend via the eyes.

"What the hell are you doing man, punching a cinderblock? You could go to the hospital- how would pay for the bill?" Youhei asked Tomoyo to get bandages and a pot of cold water so she could first aid Tomoya, which she already was on her way to do. After taking out the infected hand, some soothing cream was applied as well as a bandage.

"Reminds me of my hand injury several months back."

"Yeah…"

"You completely overreacted," Tomoyo told Tomoya as she administered more cream to soothe the pain from the wound. "She never was going to break up with you. All Kyou was going to do was tell those wolves off and then return to your embrace. Now she's outside crying because she thinks the worst has happened between you two. Go fix things." Tomoya saw the feared eyes of Tomoyo flash red as he immediately got up and headed outside.

Kyou could not bring herself to head inside the residence of her boyfriend- she could not even say the word on account of their relationship being murky because of the incident from earlier.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Tomoya gave Kyou a wave, but immediately grabbed his hand in pain.

"What the hell did you do to yourself?" The girlfriend in her instantly rose as Kyou approached Tomoya confrontationally. Tomoya did not fight it, letting his girl grab his shirt and guide him to the wall, where she buried her face in his chest to cry.

"Why are you crying baby, we're still together." Kyou looked up as her eyes were hidden from view due to the water coming out of them. Tomoya's heart melted when he saw that smile of hers and more when he felt her lips on his.

"I love you so much Fujibayashi Kyou, I never want to let you go. I never want you to go through something like this again. Never again will I overreact and never again will you cry tears of pain. The only tears I want to see you cry are those of happiness. Okay?" Kyou could not contain herself, thrusting her lips onto Tomoya's once more, their love taking them to a switch all while still kissing. Tomoya switched positions with Kyou so that the latter was facing the wall and after a solid couple of minutes, the lovebirds touched foreheads. Tomoya unbandaged his hand so that the raw fleshy hand could hold the soft, warm, and gentle hand of his girlfriends.

Neither Youhei nor Tomoyo bothered to look outside since they were cuddling in the living room. Youhei usually looked at his girlfriend when doing this, but there was something he was hiding, something that he was exploring long before they ever got together.


	8. Surprising and Shocking

Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

**This chapter will involve Youhei and Tomoyo's first relationship problem. Before the chapter delves into how Tomoyo will deal with the news, a little flashback will start the chapter off. The Youhei you will read about is pre-Tomoyo. Enjoy and leave reviews, **_**succurro mihi amplio ut a scriptor**_**.**

* * *

><p>*Flashback*<p>

Up until this point, Youhei did not have much to be excited for. He had a best friend named Tomoya and girls chasing after him were only a pipe dream. Case in point: Youhei felt he needed direction in his life. Misae suggested he apply to the armed forces because-

"You daydream all day, why not be a part of the planes in the sky?" _She has a good point_, Youhei thought, _maybe this is the best option for me once high school is over_.

Youhei was restless, peering outside the window to see the mail carrier head inside the dormitory to hand Misae the mail so she could sort it. An hour came and went, with no carrier in sight. Youhei's mind exploded due to the impatience he showed from wanting to read the letter. Out of the corner of his eye, he then saw the carrier enter the dorms, and he did his best to casually walk out his room and past the counter, pretending to be going over to the park.

"Don't you want to read that letter?"

"Eh, why not?" Misae had an eyebrow raised at this sudden change in personality from Youhei, surmising that boys his age all act that way. Feeling the letter in his fingertips, Youhei sprinted to his room and closed the door. Being careful not to melt the letter, he carefully opened it to read:

_Sunohara Youhei,_

_Based on the information you provided to us, you may qualify for an exciting career as a Japan Air Self-Defense Force officer!_

Officers in the Air Self-Defense Force enjoy many benefits, including money for continuing education, housing allowances and earning one month of vacation with pay per year. Becoming an Air Self-Defense Force officer means working right away in a management-level position. The skills and leadership you'll learn will help you succeed.

Again, thanks for your interest in the JASDF and we hope you'll join us soon!

JASDF Recruiting

"ALRIGHT!"

*End Flashback*

**xxx**

"Is something the matter Youhei?" Tomoyo turned her head over to see her boyfriend with a mildly pained, quizzical look on his face. She rested her head in her favorite spot, Youhei's chest, but the warmth of his girl's cranium did not alter Youhei's mood.

"Honey, is everything okay?"

"What? Yes all is well, just wondering if Tomoya is hanging in there."

"Those two make an adorable couple, something like what occurred earlier will not break them apart. Why, I bet they doing _this_ right now." Tomoyo turned to lie atop her boyfriend, stroking his chin before the commencing of making out.

"Tomoyo, we're not in my dorm,"

"Does it matter? He'll be okay with it." Youhei now got into the making out, reversing positions to deftly pin Tomoyo's shoulders on the floor.

"Youhei damn, where'd you learn this?"

"I saw a couple try this at the park whilst I was running a long time ago. It really turned the girl on," Youhei was explaining in between breaths. He started caressing that neck, causing Tomoyo's cheeks to red up and a certain muffin to get wet.

"Youhei, you're making me,"

"You love birds enjoying yourselves?"

"Sunohara, you and Tomoyo can take my room if the need is that urgent…"

"No need Tomoya, we were simply passing the time until you were on good terms." Youhei flashed a smile as Tomoyo winked at Kyou. The two couples were all good once again, what could possibly cause a fissure? Why did Youhei really get into the making out, stepping up a couple of steps? Yeah…

* * *

><p>He had to tell her, in some way that will make the shock less scratchy on the scale. He sought advice from Tomoya during their meet up on the roof.<p>

"I realize that I give horrible advice to you, but you need to tell her directly about this man. You care about her, right?"

"More than anything dude. She may be short, but she has the heart of 400 women."

"An extreme example I'll admit, but all the more reason to tell her directly."

"Tell her what?"

"Oh we were just oh… good luck Sunohara, I'll swing by the dorm later." They did their handshake as Tomoya ran up to Kyou as they disappeared together. That left Youhei all alone on the roof with Tomoyo. Youhei went to plant a kiss on his girl's lips, which was not returned with her usual passion.

"Are you okay Tomoyo?"

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Tomoyo stood against the door with her arms folded; face partially shaded from looking down on the floor. Rubbing his hands was all Youhei could think of when Tomoyo rolled her eyes and started opening the door to the stairwell.

"No please don't go, I'll start talking!" Youhei put his arms around Tomoyo, whose eyes were not opened all the way, but the aquifers were ready to be emptied.

"When were you planning to tell me about the _JASDF_?" Youhei had to take a step back to process the fact that his girlfriend knew private information.

"How did you know about this?"

"Misae-san casually brought it up. Did you think you were going to hide this from me?"

"Tomoyo, I was going to tell you right now, please don't be mad."

"How can I not be mad when you are hiding something as impactful as this? What does this letter of yours mean for a possible future between us, did you ever think of that?" Tomoyo pushes Youhei as she quickly enters the stairwell to yell in a foreign language once again.

"Christ, how did things get this bad so quickly?" Tomoyo would wind up freezing out Youhei for 6 weeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Apologies for super rushing this chapter. I have to give candy out to trick-or-treaters tonight, hence the short chapter. Review and I'll save you some candy ;)<strong>


	9. Truly Defined

Writer's Note= **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>Youhei did all that he could, throughout the six-week freeze, to talk to Tomoyo. He looked everywhere for her; no luck. After some more searching, Youhei finally gave up and continued with his schooling and hanging out with friends. <em>The fact that she froze me out like she did without so much as hearing me out… I can't do it with her, not anymore.<em> Youhei thought the previous to himself as class was ending one afternoon during the bloom of the spring.

"Sunohara, we are going to the lake wanna go?" Tomoya kept his distance for the past month and a half while his friend was being given the freeze. Sufficient time has passed and now he's inviting his friend to go to the lake with him and 10 other people to drink and cavort in whatever things.

"I don't think so Tomoya. I appreciate your effort in trying to get me out of the city to… yeah I'm not going."

"Come on man, you haven't broken up with her, she's just mad,"

"Don't you GET IT? How can I be with someone who over reacts to everything?"

"Dude, you're yelling."

"I don't care anymore. I'm almost done with school and will be doing who-knows-what. I'll be making money and getting my own place. It will be wonderful and I cannot wait." Youhei grabbed his belongings and walked pas his best friend, who was too stunned to speak. Everyone from Yukine to the rock in the playground heard the emotional roar. None dared to gravitate to Youhei for fear of what the emotional raging man would do. He headed straight to the dorm in order to slam the door and not do anything for the next week.

**xxx**

There he was, walking down that same path he took to school and back to the dorm. Youhei rounded the corner when he ran into Tomoyo and without thinking, did a 180 degree turn in order to not speak with her. Tomoyo would not leave deterred as she grabbed her man's arm and pulled him in close. Youhei did have his face shade, but he's not a lame, seeing as his cheeks were blushing up feverishly when the scent was smelt once more, a scent that he loved smelling on her.

"I missed you Youhei, I'm sorry for freezing you these past six weeks, you did not deserve it-" Youhei punched the wall on the right of Tomoyo, making a sizeable dent in the beige-colored brick that now had some human flesh sprinkled on the epicenter. Tomoyo could not hide her shock at what her man did, taking a few steps away from Youhei, whose fingers were raw and bloody.

"What the hell are you doing? I was apologizing to you for what I did and expecting a response from you when we had our intimate moment on the wall, but you went along and punched it? Maybe I need more time away from you,"

"If you are going to keep talking like that Tomoyo, then you might as well say it."

"I already said I was sorry. I'm a woman, do you know how we behave? Why do you think, hey where are you going?" Youhei waved his trembling hurt hand whilst walking away, standing up Tomoyo, who was now tearing up as her mouth quivered.

"Youhei, get back here! I'm not finished talking with you,"

"… I'm through with talking with you. I'm going back to my dorm and continuing on with my life and waiting for two days after graduation when my life will change forever. You were right to question a possible future… _doesn't seem like we'll be having one_."

"What are you saying? No, no I don't want to do this."

"Bye." Youhei left Tomoyo there in her wake, the latter dropping to her knees in shock. Her hair got unkempt, the hands grazing the roots like she was at a concert.

* * *

><p>It had been four days and Youhei barely left his room, only to use the restroom. As he walked away from Tomoyo (ending the relationship in his opinion), he stopped at the convenience store to confine himself in his room for a week. Misae did not object to it, doing an unwritten rule by picking up homework and slipping it under the door for the past few days. Youhei heard another knock on his door and ignored it, opting instead to eat dumplings coated with chocolate whilst listening to some tunes on the radio.<p>

"All of this sugar is coursing through me… I don't even remember why I'm not going to school, but I will return."

"You are not going to return in your current condition, I will not allow it."

"Misae-san, relax. I'll be alright because I was in a funk, but now I'm feeling GREAT. I no longer have any worries. I realize that one possible future is gone, but another one is still very much in play."

"It's Sakagami Tomoyo, your girlfriend? Do you remember me?" Youhei crushed the last dumpling in his opposite hand, while the other one was invalid due to the bandages. Girfriend, girlfriend… Youhei asked himself if he had one? Not from what he can remember-

"Please leave me alone Ms. Tomoyo, I"

"will not let this die, you're right I will not let this die."

"I'm still not going to open the door Tomoyo, so you can forget?" Tomoyo screamed as she placed a well-executed kick to the doorknob, the force of the kick unlocking the door, opening it up to reveal a silver-haired girl dressed in navy blue and in tight pants.

"Damn Tomoyo, you're looking real good."

"Shut up." What can only be described as an altercation with raging animal yelling, some clawing noises and then sucking face... **silence.**

"Are you really going?"

"I had it planned to go way before I even met you Tomoyo. I had no direction in my life. Tomoya is my best friend but other than hanging out with him and going to school, what was in this town for me? What was I going to look forward to once I left? I had NOTHING in this town, but then I met you and that's when it all changed for me."

"I acknowledge your apology Tomoyo, and I too want to say I'm sorry. I wrote the recruiter back a day before you froze me out, saying that I was no longer interested… _but you never gave me an opportunity to explain_. That's what I wanted to say."

"I see, so that is what happened?" Youhei nodded yes as he began to clean up, but Tomoyo would not give him the broom, pointing to the bed so they can lay there.

"Tomoyo, any guy would fight to the death to have you as their girlfriend. I'm honored that you gave me the opportunity to call you my girlfriend."

"Youhei…" The rest was a blur.

* * *

><p><strong>I got most of the epilogue written up. I'll add some stuff to it in order to make it quality. This story is officially on hiatus. <strong>


	10. Epilogue

Writer's Note: **I do not own Clannad.**

* * *

><p>The rest was indeed a blur for Youhei as the solidifying of his rock, Sakagami Tomoyo, only made things better for him.<p>

*_Night before the big day_*

"_So… you are indeed going to enlist?"_

"_I am; as a matter of fact, they accepted me, and I depart tomorrow." Youhei cannot look Tomoyo, the latter strangely not seeming to mind. He is winning the battle of the tearless, but barely._

"_You have one more year, right Tomoyo?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Would it be correct to say that when you graduate, that you'll go to a University in America?"_

"_There was a time where that was going to be the plan for me… but that plan has changed." Tomoyo then faces Youhei with her eyes shut and face crimsoned. _Could I not say it clearer boy,_ Tomoyo thought as Youhei's eyes start to water…_

"_I've already sent in the papers, and they accepted me,"_

"_Does it not matter what I just said to you? I'm in love with you Sunohara Youhei, I'll enlist just so I can be with you-" Youhei seemed to teleport to within inches of Tomoyo, feeling that stunted hot breath of hers, as well as the controlled beating of her heart. _

"I have a plan!" Youhei wakes up from his dream in a cold sweat, proclaiming what was to be planned in order for Tomoyo and him to remain together. It was a dream, so he breathed a sigh of relief that it was not their reality. Tomoyo was sound asleep next to him, cream-colored gown looking quality on her. Youhei was not looking to try anything while she was asleep, but with the tips of his fingers, he touched just above his girl's bellybutton, smiling as he returned to sleep.

**xxx**

That sounded really good, Youhei thought.

_Sunohara, Youhei! _

The roars were deafening as Youhei confidently walked to grab his diploma and strike a pose with it, as he returned to his seat. Later on as the night befell them, Tomoya dragged a bucket that was chilling a couple of bottles of champagne. Youhei and Tomoya were definitely going to down several glasses, while their respective girls took miniscule sips of their only glass. Tomoyo has grabbed some firewood and in the center of the rooftop, she pulled out some matches.

"Tomoyo, what are you doing? We can't start a fire atop of the roof,"

"True, but nothing was said about _fireworks_." Youhei's head snapped towards the center where his girl was and jettisoned over, eagerly wanting to light some. Tomoyo made him wait as she called the couple that was currently snogging.

"Each of us has one to light up, come over here!" Tomoya and Kyou held hands as they made their way over. With lighters en tow, the four lit up the fireworks as they lay stationary for launch. As expected, they all jumped back as the fireworks roared to life and shot up straight in the air, exploding in a sea of colors.

Youhei looked at Tomoya and as if on cue, they grabbed their respective girls and layed down that "I love you so damn much" kiss on the lips, which the ladies responded with the same type of snog. Seeing the fireworks, people in the distance lit their own stash of fireworks as the sky was so lighted up, seemed like a galaxy dunked its head on their city. The couples lay on their backs, in each other's embrace, while viewing the lights stirring in the sky. Love solidifying further, Youhei turned to Tomoyo, whom was staring intently back at him.

"You are the only person I ever want to be with." Youhei kissed Tomoyo again as they grabbed hands while their eyes were closed and the lips were busy. The conclusion to the dream of 24 hours prior still fresh in his mind, Youhei used his palm to softly touch Tomoyo's belly. Tomoyo stopped kissing Youhei as she felt her belly being touched. She closes her eyes momentarily to envision a family and he opens her eyes, smiling from ear to ear. As she gets up, Tomoyo notices Tomoya and Kyou are not there.

"Youhei,"

"Yes?" Youhei got up and put his around Tomoyo, which she smiled at. One more set of fireworks shot up as Tomoyo moved the hands toward her belly and kept them there.

"We'll have a family one day."

* * *

><p>*<em>Many years later<em>*

The 30 year old woman was screaming as she was going into labor as the stretcher zoomed into the room. The woman's parents, Sunohara Youhei and Sunohara Tomoyo, were in their late 50's. Age showed on each face, but the personalities did not change. Sunohara Kumi, their daughter, was about to give birth to their grandchild, Sunohara Kappei, named after someone Kumi's father knew from his youth. Kumi's husband, the son of Okazaki Tomoya and Kyou, held one hand, as the other hand was clutched by Kumi's parents. Only an hour in labor, one final push from Kumi has baby Kappei rear his head out, as everyone burst into cheer.

"My baby, I want to hold my baby!"

"Kumi, you'll hold him in a bit, he has to get cleaned first."

"Mother," Kumi told Tomoyo in a loud voice, "were you not saying these exact words when you gave birth to me?" Tomoyo, in her senior-laden voice, pats her daughter on the head as she fondly remembers how Kumi came into the world, her first day of school, graduation, and then meeting her fiancé.

"Such is the way of life." Tomoyo says to no one in particular, as she and Youhei exit the room to let their daughter have her moment with her baby.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, don't you Youhei?"

"Despite my current age, I'll never forget the day our daughter was born." The pair sat in the corner of the waiting room and rested before their grandchild was to be wheeled out of the room, in the loving arms of his mother.


End file.
